Talk:Fighting Fantasy Statistics
Hmm, right so I included a personal opinion that skill is arguably the most important stat. I'm not sure if the authors of FF tried to balance things more by writing more luck tests than skill tests into the actual text: my assertion here is just going by looking at the FF system and my own personal experience. BTW, I made a luck page, not sure if it should be merged with this page or not. Cranec 20:48, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :This additional material should probably be on the Game System page. Take a look.Gallicus 21:11, 2 August 2009 (UTC) If I work out how to do merges I'll do one, and try to integrate the pieces of information to the relevant parts of the page if somebody doesn't beat me to it. BTW, just in regards to what I said above about luck/skill tests, I tested it by flicking through warlock of firetop mountain and found 12 luck tests vs. 2 skill tests, but that's like a 6:1 ratio, I can't believe that's typical of the other gamebooks, but it might be, could be my memory's selective. I'm still tending toward favouring skill though, then luck, and then stamina, since even the minimum score of 14 is usually sufficient if your other scores are high, whereas if stamina is high but skill and luck are low you can take a battering pretty quickly . Also in many of the books you're running around with 10 provisions anyway, which do something to offset poor stamina rolls. Cranec 21:53, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :They don't need merging. Much of what you have written is about the generic three FF stats, which should all go on the Game System page (just copy/paste into the relevant areas - or I can do it for you if you like). This page is more about the stats as set out in Out of the Pit for the monsters.Gallicus 22:01, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, don't worry, if merging means merging a whole page with another one, not just a few pieces of information, then I wouldn't have done it. I'll go for the copy/paste route then Cranec 22:06, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :On the issue of personal opinions and the importance of the different stats, I'd suggest basing the opinion on some statistics from the books, as you have started doing. So you could frame it more as 'How important are Skill, Stamina and Luck in each adventure?', rather than as a personal hunch (which is not to say you are wrong, but one of the points of the Wiki is to present an objective, fully accountable, description of FF). Paltogue 13:27, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I jumped the gun a bit, and since moderated my opinion. Probably the importance of each stat would depend on each gamebook. I guess eventually the amount of luck tests and the amount of tests of skill in each book could be included on the books' respective pages. Cranec 15:29, 3 August 2009 (UTC) June Rollback Editor has confused Stats page for OOTP/AFF material with Game System page dealing with regular game stats mechanics.Gallicus 10:36, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Personal opinion In my personal point of view, I think that the use of the SKILL stat for all available skills and talents is way too general. I've decided to change the rules somewhat (for myself): SKILL is replaced by the term DEXTERITY, reflecting appropriate skills, including weapon skills. STAMINA is used for skills relying on physical prowess, primarily Strength and such. LUCK has - next to its obvious purpose - become a measure of a character's cleverness, the ability to think up or remember the right things at the right time, and therefore has become a sort-of stat for intelligence-based and intuitive skills, including Magic, all Lore talents, and ssuch things as Dark Seeing, Excellent Hearing, and Awareness. Of course, in the latter case, the skill scores remain constant even when the character loses too much LUCK; he may become unlucky but still retain his wits. Of course, if the Initial score is changed, so are the talent scores. A new stat would be POWER, which replaces STAMINA in the use of magic spells and other supernatural (and taxing) abilities. MAGIC cannot be restored like STAMINA (via Healing spells etc.), but rather is restored by good sleep. If you get a full night's rest, all POWER points used up on the day before are restored; if the sleep is interrupted - when an enemy bursts swinging his battle-axe into your camp, for instance, you restore only half the used-up points. Also, POWER can be increased with Experience Points, making the character stronger in time. (I am also considering that for LUCK as well, though at a greatly inflated price.) Daniel46 09:03, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Please understand that however interesting either yourself or others may find your modifications of existing rules, that the wikia is for the documenting of the FF and AFF (and sundry) systems etc, not for the modifying of them. Please keep to only canon material where possible when editing articles and take a look at non-canon for how that is handled. Most likely, the addition of the material above to an actual wiki page would result in its deletion.Gallicus 09:18, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :I wasn't intending to put in my ideas into the encyclopedic section, or else I would have posted this on the corresponding page. As this is just a discussion page, I was only providing a personal suggestion which anyone else can adopt or discard as they see fit. So please don't throw a fit: I know how to keep these two subjects separate.Daniel46 21:14, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not throwing a fit, simply confused as to why you would share that info on the discussion page (which is for discussing what *is* on the page and how that can be kept to canon and where other reference material may be) which would be read by four or five people at the most, instead of on a FF forum where you could engage with a number of people about it and enjoy a vigorous debate with others (who have developed their own modifications of the FF/AFF rules) with the aim of refining it.Gallicus 00:19, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Oh. Didn't know about that one. I'll be trying to get into it. Thanks.Daniel46 08:58, June 14, 2010 (UTC)